bastionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ltearth
Leave me a message! Always sign with ~~~~ or I won't answer. Spoiler warnings, excellent. Thanks for coding in categories, I didn't know how to do that myself. Thejiltedage 03:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Mmh, a note -- It is preferrable not to rip image files and other game assets to post on this wiki, with an eye towards protecting the copyrights of small game studios like Supergiant Games. Screenshots will be more than sufficient. Thejiltedage 04:10, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Whether you use my screens or your own source(s) wasn't what I was commenting upon; rather your profile information where you say you can "rip straight out of the game in high quality". A cleaned image -- such as a game item stripped of their background -- is much easier to steal and use for completely non-related purposes. I am thinking of frankenstein projects that literally steal art assets to be cobbled into another enterprise altogether, not fanart or wikis. I think this is a particular concern for "small" games such as Bastion, that are widely known amongst gamers but not necessarily to non-enthusiasts. The average member of the public will have heard of games like World of Warcraft or Call of Duty, not so (unfortunately) of Bastion. This is why it is preferrable to use screens rather than images scrubbed of their in-game context. Thejiltedage 04:42, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Looking good, thanks. There's an untouched Rules page that I was considering adding the spoiler template to; should we also link the fair-use template there? Thejiltedage 18:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Quite nice, you make the spoiler warnings especially feel more official. The only suggestion I have is a font change, as the current font can look easily cramped. Looks like that is due to wiki coding more than anything else. The small usersize is comforting. I usually don't get into wikis/fan projects for other media I enjoy. Query: did you use the preloaded weapon images, or your own screenshots when you updated the weapon pages? Thejiltedage 06:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) You could try leaving a message on Wagnike's page, the first admin -- though he is even more scarce than Infernal. I tried this sometime in December, when I was the only active contributor. Somehow I'm surprised few people chose the Restoration ending. Doesn't Evacuation lock the game file? Thejiltedage 16:02, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ooh, excellent. Will be expecting more traffic, esp now that Bastion has been nominated for several Game Developers' Awards alongside Skyrim, AA & Portal 2. How do I add the fair-use template to images? Not sure how to code the green/red text for Spirits' side effects either. Thejiltedage 16:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Excellent. Now to update...all my uploaded images. Thejiltedage 16:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hm, that's pretty interesting. Could you code something similar for the Bastion page, for videos and screenshots? Thejiltedage 17:29, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ooh, Friday Night plans? I'll leave it to you; more concerned with updating information & images, proofreading. I think this is the 3rd+ time playing through, and I still haven't made it round to Evacuation on New Game+ haha Thejiltedage 17:47, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I usually keep one of our laptops open so I can quickly transcribe Rucks' narration and/or other direct quotes. Makes me a bit uneasy though, like I'm taking too much out of the game. Do you think it'd code well? It might not stretch well with all the information Wikis usually cram on the front page. He's probably busy; holiday season etc. I don't think many pages other than the game page link to screens or videos. When I completed the game and began editting in November/December, the wiki was a ghost town; there were virtually no updated screens or images since August, let alone pages. Thejiltedage 18:11, January 6, 2012 (UTC) You should omit storyboard images from the screenshots collection, to minimize spoilers. At some point I plan on uploading cleaned screens (sans particle effects) of the storyboards, since the older ones seem to be from an XBox version. Already have copies of the Restoration ending storyboards. Thejiltedage 18:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Nice work, it looks great. Is it possible to rename categories, or delete them? I'd like to remove "Gods and Goddesses" and replace it with "The Pantheon". Partially it is the capitalization; the word "god" is not capitalized when referring to the generic idea of a deity, nor when used to describe multiple gods. Mostly its canon; the gods are collectively described as "the Pantheon". Thejiltedage 17:53, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Nff. I tried messaging another Wikia staff member to make us both admins, I'll see if I can find another. Screens for all the monsters, in all varieties, would tie the Monster pages up very nicely. Vineapples are actually not monsters, they are flora. I found this out after playing through the Wild Outskirts again. They're the glowing flowers that spawn in green, yellow and orange. I like them; they organize the pages very neatly. It will encourage users to upload their own screens without disturbing information already on main tab of the article. Thejiltedage 18:17, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I submitted an adoption request here half an hour ago; it hasn't updated yet. When it does appear, you should post a reply. Any good monster screens? : Thejiltedage 19:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Mm, could you make two templates for the Ending Gallery? One for the Restoration Ending, another for the Evacuation Ending. Someone has already uploaded raw screens of the Evacuation Ending; once I complete my New Game+, I'll upload some cleaner images, without text or particle effects. : Thejiltedage 19:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking two seperate galleries for the two endings under the same Gallery Tab. Restoration then Evacuation. : Thejiltedage 20:02, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Also: if I upload the screens for the Save/Leave Zulf and Restoration/Evacution options, would you be able to clean the icons? I'm using GIMP on this computer, still haven't figured out how to use the Clone Stamp tool. Much more comfortable with Photoshop. : Thejiltedage 20:18, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I've uploaded 6 screens total: *zulfsfate.png *finalfate.png : These two are straight screenshots of the options that do not need to be cleaned. *savezulf.png *leavezulf.png *restore.png *evacuate.png : These images are compound screens of each option that you can replace with the cleaned images. I'd like to elimate some of the glow that obscures parts of the inner images, so that both the inner and outer circle are of an even width. Thanks. : Thejiltedage 20:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I have been trying to add thejiltedage but for some reason I can't and sometimes and can be inactive but when I am active I will help alot. Infernal Hell | Sunday, 3rd July 2011 03:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Like what? : Thejiltedage 07:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC) How does one make a new category? Simply adding "new category" to articles and then initializing it? : Thejiltedage 18:10, January 8, 2012 (UTC) It says I don't have permission to do so... Infernal Hell | Sunday, 3rd July 2011 00:52, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Actually dude, go to Wagnike2 he was the one who gave me adminship he's most likely to give you and TheJiltedAge adminship. Infernal Hell | Sunday, 3rd July 2011 07:50, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Ouch, yeah that would suck if the templates were lost. I haven't heard back from any Wikia staff, but our request for admin rights is up here. Scroll down near the end of the list and you should see it. : Thejiltedage 01:45, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Wait what!? Ah! What do you need me to do right away? : Thejiltedage 04:13, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Not yet. I'm currently deleting marked pages, the unrelated images in the Wiki's gallery, and looking up granting admin rights. : Thejiltedage 05:33, January 10, 2012 (UTC) You should have admin rights now. : Thejiltedage 05:42, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh wow, cool. I'm surprised they liked the block quotes, some of them I still need to clean properly so they aren't just a straight transcript of Rucks' exposition. Nice work on the coding, very neat. : Thejiltedage 19:12, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Not yet, I haven't been making as many edits in the past few days. Completely caught up in Skyrim, hahaha. I prefer the current, simple style of quotes that preface each level article. : Thejiltedage 22:55, January 13, 2012 (UTC)